Brotherhood of Nod
thumb|200px The Brotherhood of Nod is an organization founded by Kane. Starting as a terrorist group, Nod has become a global superpower equal to the GDI. While the GDI is representing the rich nations of the world Nod obtained control over poor third world countries. Back in the 1990s Nod did already control 49 percent of the world's Tiberium resources. History The First Tiberium War Although exaggerated reports place its foundation as before 1600 BC, Nod's actual time and place of birth is unknown. What is known is that the Brotherhood in the modern era was inseperably linked to Kane, its prophet, visionary, leader, and probably founder. Prior to the 1990s, when it began to make a name for itself on the world scene, no information is known - except that without Kane, the Brotherhood was often plunged into chaos. In the early stages of the First Tiberium War, Nod continued doing what it had always tried to do: plan bombings and try to instill mayhem. Close to the start of the First Tiberium War, they were responsible for over 10 bombings in under a month. Under the leadership of Kane, however, things changed. During the First Tiberium War, Nod went from being a powerful and well financed terrorist overcell to a conventional (if unconventional) army, that utilized physical bases and standing armies. During this period, the Brotherhood favored cheaper and more easily mass produced weapons than the GDI, preferring light tanks and attack cycles to GDI's Mammoth tanks and MLRS's. This may have been a result of the resources of Nod's backers. Nod probably would never have emerged as a world player were it not for the appearance of Tiberium and its great wealth. The Brotherhood quickly realized the immense wealth of the green crystals, and set about developing new methods for its easy collection, to fuel their growing war machine. Relying on stealth and subterfuge, it slowly increased its power. However, GDI forces eventually tracked Nod to its main command center in Sarajavo and utterly destroyed it. Without the leadership of Kane, Nod forces splintered and infighting began. This let GDI hunt down and kill most of the surviving Nod forces. The Second Tiberium War This culminated in General Hassan's takeover of the Brotherhood. Secretly a traitor working for GDI, he that ordered Slavik, leader of the Black Hand, be arrested and executed. He almost was, but thanks to a timely rescue by Oxanna, a propoganda specialist, he was saved from certain death at the hands of a lethal injection. Soon afterwards, Kane returned and tried to lead Nod forces to glory once again. Through the development of secret weapons and subterfuge, he managed even to capture Hammerfest base, which was once thought to be inpenetrable. However, before Nod could launch their ICBMs at the GDI's Orbiting Space Station 'Philadelphia' to destroy it, GDI forces swooped in and destroyed both the Nod forces in the area and the ICBMs. Shortly thereafter, Kane was killed and Nod forces were again defeated. The Firestorm Crisis During the Firestorm Crisis, Nod's leadership structure changed twice. First, the remaining Nod Generals agreed that Slavik should lead the Brotherhood in the absence of Kane. However, only one of his orders - to reactivate Cabal, was ever carried out under that command structure. Before he - or the other Generals knew it, Cabal had turned on them, executing all the Nod generals except Slavik. Slavik was then in full control. Slavik eventually led the Brotherhood to victory over Cabal, but only after heavy fighting. Famous Nod Leaders Kane Hassan Slavik Oxanna Seth Vega Nod Units during the First Tiberium War Minigunner Flamethrower Infantry Engineer Rocket Infantry Chem Warrior Commando Harvester Attack Buggy Recon Bike Light Tank Flame Tank Stealth Tank SSM (Surface to Surface Missile Launcher) MCV Nuclear Bomb Nod Units During the Second Tiberium War Light Infantry Rocket Infantry Engineer Cyborg Cyborg Commando Harvester Tick Tank Artillery Attack Cycle Attack Buggy MSA Flame Tank Stealth Tank Limpet Drone Fist of Nod Mobile Stealth Generator Elite Cadre Banshee Harpy Chemical Missile Multi Missile